clashofclansfandomcom-20200223-history
Push Trap
__NOEDITSECTION__ "Toss ground troops in a direction you choose. Heave ho!" ---- ---- *'Summary' **The Push Trap is a trap in the Builder Base. **It pushes ground units through the air that are within its unit capacity, and has no effect on air units. Tapping on the Push Trap shows with an 'X' where affected troops will land. **It does no damage to units alone. **Upgrading the Push Trap only increases the number of unit capacity it pushes. **The Push Trap, like any other trap in the Builder Base, does not need to be re-armed. **The Push Trap does not need the Master Builder for construction, however, the Master Builder is required for upgrading. **The Push Trap can affect a certain number of ground troops, determined by its spring capacity. The spring capacity is the total spring weights of the units on top of the trap. ***Raged Barbarians, Sneaky Archers and Skeletons have a spring weight of 1. ***Bombers have a spring weight of 2. ***Boxer Giants and Cannon Carts have a spring weight of 5. ***Night Witches and Hog Riders have a spring weight of 12. ***Super P.E.K.K.As have a spring weight of 25. ***While game files reveal that the Battle Machine has a spring weight of 25, the Battle Machine is effectively immune to Push Traps. *'Defensive Strategy' **Use the push trap to push away Troops from critical buildings, like the Builder Hall or Defenses. ***Try to push units into hazardous areas such as a Spring Trap, a Mega Mine or high-damaging buildings like the Crusher to do more damage to them. **You can use the Push Trap to push units into an empty space surrounded by walls to trap them inside. **Push Traps can be carefully placed to push enemies into another push trap. This is best done to high value Troops, like the Boxer Giant, to effectively stall an attack. ***This also uses a lot of push traps, and is not recommended as there are better uses than putting multiple push traps. ***You can purposefully upgrade a few push traps and use them to push units onto a lower level Push Trap. The higher level push trap would push more troops than the lower level push trap, effectively splitting up your opponent's units as some units cannot be pushed by the lower level one. *'Offensive Strategy' **When going against this trap, try to use one expendable unit, such as a Raged Barbarian, to trigger this trap. ***The push trap remains hidden before triggered, so you would have to predict where it is. **You can use the Battle Machine to trigger push traps as it does not affect it. ---- *'Upgrade Differences' **At level 1, it appears to be 3 uneven wooden board held up by a spring with a carved arrow. **At level 2, there are four nails screwed in at each corner. **At level 3, the arrow in the middle is now metal and the wooden planks appear to have been joined. The spring appears to be thicker and golden. **At level 4, the corners are now metallic, covering the nails. **At level 5, the corners connect through metallic stripes, and the nails now appear to be golden in color. **At level 6, the metallic stripes disappear and it becomes a yellowed version of level 4, but the nails remain the same from level 5. **At level 7, the corners connect through yellow stripes, and looks like a golden version of level 5. **At level 8, the wooden base has been completely replaced with a stone base, but largely the same as the previous level ---- *'Trivia' **Although the Push Trap is rotated 90 degrees each time, it uses the Air Sweepers smaller rotation icon (the Air Sweeper rotates 45 degrees each time), rather than the right angle rotation icon. **It can also push troops into walls. If that happens, then they will glitch to the side of the wall away from the Push Trap. In extreme cases, the Push Trap can even displace them to a corner of the base. **Troops pushed by the Push Trap, while seemingly moving in the air, can still be hit and be destroyed by defenses that only target ground. Also, Firecrackers and Air Bombs won't attack the troops while they are seemingly airborne. Category:Traps Category:Builder Base